1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for manipulating an image and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for manipulating a three-dimensional image in association with an operation of a mobile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional technique enables a user to virtually experience various models. As the three-dimensional image technique has been developed, attention to a technique of manipulating a displayed three-dimensional image has increased.
As a technique of manipulating a three-dimensional image of the related art, there are a touch interaction technique, a bare hand recognition technique and a technique using a dedicated controller.
The touch interaction technique, which manipulates a three-dimensional image by enabling a user to directly touch a display screen, is intuitive and efficient in two-dimensional manipulation, but is not suitable for three-dimensional rotation. Therefore, in the touch interaction technique, a degree of freedom needs to be separated for three-dimensional image rotation. In addition, if a user cannot approach a display or if a display screen is too large, it is difficult to touch the screen.
The bare hand recognition technique, which recognizes bare hand movement of a user using a camera of a server system so as to perform three-dimensional manipulation, is advantageous in that three-dimensional manipulation is possible without a special controller and a user does not need to approach a screen in order to perform manipulation, but is restricted in terms of accuracy and a degree of freedom. In addition, since an image recognition based technique is not yet advanced, a recognition rate is low.
The technique using the dedicated controller, which performs three-dimensional manipulation, for example, using a digital pen, a dedicated remote controller or a dedicated motion controller, is intuitive and efficient, but has a difficulty in apparatus maintenance. Since the number of dedicated controllers is increased if the number of users is increased, price competitiveness decreases. In addition, if the dedicated controller is provided at a public place, the dedicated controller may be stolen.